<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Introduction to Hypothetical Filmmaking by anemicaxolotl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463555">Introduction to Hypothetical Filmmaking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemicaxolotl/pseuds/anemicaxolotl'>anemicaxolotl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Community (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Epistolary, Friends to Lovers, Letters, M/M, childish tycoon, i just want to think about troy and abed listening to transatlanticism and missing each other, this is self-indulgent drivel, troy is sailing around the world, well emails i guess technically</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:01:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemicaxolotl/pseuds/anemicaxolotl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The clones are malfunctioning. Troy and Abed come up with a new plan to keep it together while they're apart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Introduction to Hypothetical Filmmaking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please know I got this idea from listening to Death Cab for Cutie's album <i>Transatlanticism</i> on repeat for weeks and could not get over the idea of Abed listening to it while Troy is away. That's it, that's the whole premise.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>TO: </strong>barnestroy@gmail.com</p>
<p><strong>FROM: </strong>coolabedfilms@gmail.com</p>
<p><strong>Subject: </strong>Congrats on surviving the pirates</p>
<p>Dear Troy,</p>
<p>I’m really happy to hear that you and LeVar got rescued from the pirates. As exciting as it sounded when we were discussing the potential for pirate-related shenanigans on your trip, I imagine in reality getting held hostage is a lot less like <em> Pirates of the Caribbean </em> and way more like <em>Captain Phillips. </em>I hope you’re okay and not suffering from any post-pirate trauma, although I’m sure that’s to be expected, at least for the time being.</p>
<p>Anyway, I’m glad you’re free now. Things have been weird around here lately, mostly because of you being kidnapped by pirates, but also just the whole you-being-gone thing in general. No one wanted to talk about it, but Annie told me everybody was really stressed out about you being captured even if they weren’t showing it. It made for some weird character arcs for a couple of weeks - for everybody, really. Shirley keeps lighting prayer candles in the study room and has already started three minor and two major fires. I can’t tell if Jeff started hooking up with Annie or Britta again, but something is definitely happening between someone and Jeff in our group, and the narrative tension is palpable.</p>
<p>That reminds me - Rachel broke up with me. (Rachel is - was - my girlfriend. I can’t remember if I told you about her, or if that happened mid-pirate saga, but it doesn’t really matter, because she’s not my girlfriend anymore anyway.) She keeps saying it was a mutual breakup, which it wasn’t, because she dumped me, but she said she only did that because she could tell my heart wasn’t in it, which was technically true. I really tried with her, because she was nice and we had a lot in common, but it’s hard to focus on anything when missing you takes up probably at least 98% of my brain functionality, even as a clone.</p>
<p>I guess that’s part of why I’m writing this: I’m really not handling this well, even in clone form. Maybe Britta didn’t Britta the cloning process as much as I initially thought, because every day I’m feeling too many emotions and all of them are about you. It’s gotten better since we heard you’d been rescued, but it’s still not going away.</p>
<p>I know it’s not fair of me to pour all of this out to you when you’re the one recovering from pirate-related mishaps, but you’re the only one who gets what I’m trying to say even when I can’t really say it right, so I hope you can do that here. I don’t want you to have to take care of me from halfway around the world, but I want you to know that I miss you and that you haven’t been forgotten, not even a little, not even for a second. We all feel your absence at the table, every one of us, and probably no one more than me.</p>
<p>Anyway, Annie said you told her it’s mostly going to be internet cafes for you for a while, so rather than try and save all of this up for a phone call that might not happen I figured I’d write it in an email for you to read at your earliest convenience. I guess we’re entering the epistolary form for a while, which isn’t typically a television trope, so I’m a little unfamiliar with how it works. But we’ll figure it out together, just like everything else.</p>
<p>Sincerely,</p>
<p>Abed</p>
<p>P.S. Speaking of figuring things out, maybe we can come up with something better than the clone idea, because that’s not really working for me anymore. I need a new plan for how to deal with you not being here.</p>
<hr/>
<p><strong><br/></strong><strong>TO: </strong>coolabedfilms@gmail.com</p>
<p><strong>FROM: </strong>barnestroy@gmail.com</p>
<p><strong>Subject: </strong>ABED!</p>
<p>Dear Abed,</p>
<p>Buddy, I can’t tell you how good it was to hear from you - or, see from you? It was good to get your email, I mean. Whatever. </p>
<p>Annie’s right about the internet cafes - it’s way too hard to get reliable WiFi on the boat, and it’s hard planning phone calls from different time zones. Emails are really cool, though, because I never really know when I’m going to get to send one, but it’s fun to think whenever we land somewhere new, I could check and have a new message from you waiting for me. It’s like having a pen pal again. </p>
<p>I can’t believe you had a girlfriend!!! I don’t think I ever saw that in your character arc. Not in a bad way, just - well. I don’t know. I guess I saw your story going in a different direction. Anyway, I’m sure she was nice if you liked her enough to date her, but she’s a dummy for breaking up with you. But if you’re single again, I guess that just gives you more time to write me emails and we can think about a replacement for the clone idea.</p>
<p>If I’m being totally honest, it’s not helping me anymore, either. I mean, it’s cool that I can talk to LeVar now and not feel awkward.  But I’m still scared a lot out here, especially after the whole pirates thing. And sometimes it’s hard because the boat is kind of small, so I can never really have my own space to be alone, but at the same time I’m like, always pretty lonely? I guess even Clone Troy has his limits in a weird situation like this.</p>
<p>I really wish you could be here with me (maybe not for the pirates part, though). You’d love the way everything looks, especially at night. It’s all dark and it’s hard to see almost anything out on the water, but then you look up, and all you can see are millions of stars. It's like being in outer space - I’ve never seen anything like it. I wish you could be here to film it and make some kind of movie out of it. Sometimes I feel like all I’m doing out here is taking notes on places you need to visit one day so you can film them. </p>
<p>Hey, do you think that can replace the clone idea? Maybe we can pretend we’re making a movie together. You’re back at the studio making all the executive decisions, and you have me scouting locations for you to film. It’ll make everything a little more exciting for me if I imagine you have a chance of seeing this all someday.</p>
<p>I don’t know, maybe that’s dumb. All I know is I miss you like crazy, buddy. It’d be cooler if this was a real letter so you could see the teardrops I’m leaving on the page like an old school romance movie, but just take my word for it that I’m crying right now. I miss you a bunch and I hope to hear from you whenever I can. </p>
<p>Your friend,</p>
<p>Troy</p>
<p>P.S. I don’t know why I said romance movie. I guess any old-timey movie could have that kind of scene with the tears on a letter making the ink all smudgey, but I was thinking about, like, you know that Keira Knightley movie you like? You probably know which one I mean. Anyway, bye.</p>
<hr/>
<p><strong>TO: </strong>barnestroy@gmail.com</p>
<p><strong>FROM: </strong>coolabedfilms@gmail.com</p>
<p><strong>Subject: </strong>Important Film Discussion</p>
<p>Dear Troy,</p>
<p>I’m sorry the studio couldn’t have offered better transportation or living accommodations for you as our location scout, but you know how it is with indie films, especially directorial debuts - hardly any budget. There’s a chance this could rake in $14 million upon theatrical release, though, all of which will go toward your salary, so it’ll be worth it in the end. </p>
<p>I’m not sold on a genre yet. A pirate caper seems a little stale at this point, and we could angle for an adventure tale, but I think you’re a little old for us to market it as coming-of-age. Are you seeking uncharted territory? If so, this always has the potential to turn into an underwater sci-fi/fantasy flick. Or maybe this is a World War II naval homage? We could find you a competitor and turn it into a sailboat-racing sports drama, but I think you’ve outgrown the jock persona too much to turn back now. </p>
<p>(Jeff says we’re idiots and wants to make sure I know I’m not <em> really </em>filming a movie with you. Joke’s on him. I keep making him film talking head segments about the behind-the-scenes aspect of movie production and I think he’s actually going to lose his mind because he can’t tell if I’m messing with him or not. But he is smiling a lot more these days. He says it’s because we’re insane and he’s laughing at us, not with us, but I think everyone is kind of excited to hear that Troy-and-Abed are back in action, even when we’re oceans apart.)</p>
<p>Missing you is a little bit easier knowing there are decisions to be made and plans to be executed - you’ve got no time to get kidnapped by pirates when you’ve got a whole creative team counting on you. The studio head is excited to hear your first scouting report, so as soon as you come across a noteworthy location, make sure you get back to me, and don’t leave out any details. </p>
<p>Sincerely,</p>
<p>Abed Nadir</p>
<p>Director, Executive Producer, CEO, and Co-Head of Trobed Studios</p>
<p>P.S. How does it feel to be a location scout, a CFO and a Co-Head of a major motion picture studio? You’re really making a name for yourself out there, kid. </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>(1) Facebook message from Annie Edison:</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Troy! OMG I miss you so much. Okay I don’t know what you did, but Abed hasn’t been this happy since before Pierce died. He keeps following Jeff around with a camera acting all serious, but as soon as Jeff leaves, he smiles like I haven’t seen him do since you left. He’s not even acting like a clone anymore!!! Whatever you did, keep it up. I love you and I’ll talk to you soon! XOXOX </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p><b>1 Voicemail from Britta Perry: </b> <em> Troy! Hi! Sorry, I know you’re not really getting cell service these days so I hope I’m not filling up your voicemail box because I’m sure you have a ton of people trying to reach you by phone even though you already said you’re not really getting phone calls these days, so technically - ugh! There I go, just Britta’ed a voicemail. I’m the worst. Okay, I’ll try to keep this quick - I miss you, I love you, I don’t know what you did to Abed but he’s acting like a human again for the first time since you left, and I don’t mean that in an Abed’s-a-robot kind of way but in the Abed’s-been-acting-like-a-clone kind of way and now he’s back to being a human and - I don’t know what you did, but it’s really great to see him looking almost-normal happy again. I just wanted you to know that he’s doing okay, and you clearly had something to do with it. So. I’ll talk to you whenever, I guess. I miss you and I love you. Bye.  </em></p>
<hr/>
<p><strong>TO: </strong>coolabedfilms@gmail.com</p>
<p><strong>FROM: </strong>barnestroy@gmail.com</p>
<p><strong>Subject: </strong>Scouting Report </p>
<p>Dear Abed, </p>
<p>We’ve started filming on location today! AKA I’m attaching a video clip of me standing on a beach looking very manly and heroic, which I assume is the vibe we’re going for. If it’s not, I also start crying at some point in the video when I realize how much you’d love this shot, so we also cover the sensitive leading man role, too. What can I say? I’ve got the range.</p>
<p>(I know I’m the location scout, but like, I’m the lead, too, right? Seems like it’d be pretty expensive to send another star out after me when I’m already here and could get most of the footage started, at least, and then whatever I can’t get out here can be done on a soundstage with you whenever I get home.)</p>
<p>Please keep torturing Jeff and send me any talking-head meltdowns he may have while on camera. Also, LeVar says hi! </p>
<p>Your friend and colleague,</p>
<p>Troy Barnes</p>
<p>Location Scout, CFO, and Co-Head of Trobed Studios</p>
<p>P.S. Don’t worry, I’ll get clips from other places, too. I know it’s cliché to have too many beach scenes in an adventure film.</p>
<hr/>
<p><strong>TO: </strong>barnestroy@gmail.com</p>
<p><strong>FROM: </strong>coolabedfilms@gmail.com</p>
<p><strong>Subject: </strong>Soundtrack Suggestions</p>
<p>Dear Troy,</p>
<p>Great job on the establishing shot. Very cool glimpse of the sunset over the horizon before panning the beach and ending on a closeup of a single tear on your face. I couldn’t have framed it better myself. </p>
<p>I’m compiling a list of songs that could potentially fit on the soundtrack. Highly recommend you give a listen to Death Cab for Cutie’s album <em> Transatlanticism, </em>particularly the title track. Could be perfect for the final scene, or even the climax. “The New Year” would be good for a transitional scene, too, maybe an overhead shot of you sailing. (Will need to look into renting drone cameras for something like that.) Let me know what you think. </p>
<p>(This is a lot of fun. We should give it a shot for real when you come back.)</p>
<p>Sincerely,</p>
<p>Abed</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>(1) Facebook message from Troy Barnes:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Abed! I don't have enough to put into a full email right now but I just wanted to say I read urs, and buddy, we're already doing this for real. #TroyandAbedWinAnOscar</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p><strong>TO: </strong>coolabedfilms@gmail.com</p>
<p><strong>FROM: </strong>barnestroy@gmail.com</p>
<p><strong>Subject: </strong>Costume Design; Weather Report</p>
<p>Dear Abed,</p>
<p>As location scout, CFO, Co-Studio Head, part-time camera operator and leading man, it’s come to my attention that, embarrassingly, we never hired a costume designer. Jeans are not very practical on the open sea. I had to use a bowie knife to cut, like, half of my pants into shorts. I’m attaching a picture because LeVar says I look ridiculous. </p>
<p>Anyway, all of that ties into today’s location report: This beach is HOT, dude. I can’t wait to start scouting out some colder places. Technically LeVar is only supposed to be here to make sure I don’t cheat, but he’s also helping me navigate because it’s not as easy as it seems. Unfortunately, he likes to stick to a logical route instead of zig-zagging back and forth between the continents like I would do, so it seems like I’m sticking with the hot weather for a while. </p>
<p>Missing you doesn’t exactly fit into a scouting report, so all I’ll say is I hope you write back soon.</p>
<p>Your friend,</p>
<p>Troy</p>
<p>P.S. Oh I forgot to mention - how dare you send me an album like that??? I downloaded it last time we were in port and then spent an entire week listening to it and sobbing. LeVar had to pull the boat over in the middle of the ocean because my crying “sounded like we had just run over a seal.” (No seals were actually harmed in the development of this soundtrack, but damn.) </p>
<hr/>
<p><strong>TO: </strong>barnestroy@gmail.com</p>
<p><strong>FROM: </strong>coolabedfilms@gmail.com</p>
<p><strong>Subject: </strong>RE: Costume Design</p>
<p>Dear Troy,</p>
<p>We can add costume designer to your list of job titles. I think the shorts look good. And you’re still wearing the captain’s hat, which is a nice touch. </p>
<p>Sorry about the soundtrack - if it makes you feel better, it makes me emotional to hear it too. But I keep listening to it because it reminds me of you. </p>
<p>The others are trying to beg in on our plan: Annie wants to be our PR manager, Shirley keeps offering to cater the premiere, and Britta wants to be on retainer as a therapist in case our cast goes too deep into method acting, or whatever, and someone has a breakdown and needs on-site counseling. I told them they’re all on standby until further notice, but I actually don’t really want them getting involved. This is our thing. I kind of want to keep it that way, at least for now. I hope it’s okay to say that.</p>
<p>(I’ll keep filming Jeff, though; I’m actually attaching some clips of him freaking out and attacking the camera, not realizing it was actually a hidden camera segment with the real camera placed safely out of his reach. Hilarity ensues.)</p>
<p>Sincerely,</p>
<p>Abed</p>
<hr/>
<p><strong>TO: </strong>coolabedfilms@gmail.com</p>
<p><strong>FROM: </strong>barnestroy@gmail.com</p>
<p><strong>Subject: </strong> <em>(No Subject)</em></p>
<p>Dear Abed,</p>
<p>I went out to a nightclub and a guy kissed me tonight. It was weird. Not the kiss. It was a good kiss. The weird part was deciding to let a guy kiss me. I was pretty drunk and I think I’m still pretty drunk (i don’t think i’d be writing this sober) but it wasn’t just a dumb thing yo udo because oyu’re durnk, you know? I dont know. I wanted ti. I think i liked it. As soon as it happened i wished you were there, i guess so i could talk to you about it, because i feel like youd’ understand nad you woudltn think it was weir.d ALsoj ust miss you and always wish you were here.</p>
<p>Love you buddy</p>
<p>Tryo</p>
<hr/>
<p><strong>TO: </strong>barnestroy@gmail.com</p>
<p><strong>FROM:</strong> coolabedfilms@gmail.com</p>
<p><strong>Subject: </strong>RE: <em>(No Subject)</em></p>
<p>Troy,</p>
<p>I’m happy for you.</p>
<p>Abed</p>
<hr/>
<p><strong>TO: </strong>coolabedfilms@gmail.com</p>
<p><strong>FROM: </strong>barnestroy@gmail.com</p>
<p><strong>Subject: </strong>Sorry</p>
<p>Dear Abed,</p>
<p>Sorry I haven’t written in a while. I needed some time to get my thoughts together before I sent you anything. I can’t stop thinking about my last email to you (sorry for all the typos) and what happened with that guy at the club.</p>
<p>I think I’m having what you would call my third-act epiphany and I don’t know how to do this part without you? I really wish you were here right now. I can talk to LeVar, and he’s cool, but it’s not like having you here. I’m okay but I’m kind of freaking out a little bit? And I could really, really use your help. But I don’t actually know if you can help me with this. I don’t know how to say it in an email. I guess I didn’t really gather my thoughts as well as I thought I did.</p>
<p>Your friend,</p>
<p>Troy</p>
<hr/>
<p><strong>TO: </strong>barnestroy@gmail.com</p>
<p><strong>FROM: </strong>coolabedfilms@gmail.com</p>
<p><strong>Subject: </strong>RE: Sorry</p>
<p>Troy,</p>
<p>Maybe the epistolary form isn’t serving its purpose anymore. </p>
<p>Abed</p>
<hr/>
<p><strong>TO: </strong>coolabedfilms@gmail.com</p>
<p><strong>FROM: </strong>barnestroy@gmail.com</p>
<p><strong>Subject: </strong>??????</p>
<p>Wait, Abed, what does that mean? I don’t know what you mean by that. Are you going to stop writing me emails? I don’t think I can deal with that, dude, I kind of need these. Are you freaked out because I kissed a guy???? I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make things weird I just can you please answer me</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>(1) Facebook message from Annie Edison:</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Troy did something happen between you and Abed??????  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>(1) Facebook message from Jeff Winger:</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Listen, Troy, did you say something upsetting to your boyfriend???? He’s sulking around here acting like...well, like he just got dumped by his boyfriend. You’re not in some kind of transatlantic pillow fight, are you? Hope you packed your friendship hat, because it’s time to put the damn thing on and fix whatever happened between you two. He looks miserable. </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>(1) Facebook message from Britta Perry:</b>
</p>
<p><em> Troy, ignore whatever Jeff said to you, it’s not your fault. Abed is being immature and using the silent treatment as a coping mechanism because he's afraid to face his real feelings about - well, whatever's going on with you two. </em> <em> And he’s being a huge jerk to you. Don’t listen to Annie and Jeff, you didn’t do anything wrong. I’m holding a friendly, non-therapy therapy session with Abed soon to see if I can pry some info out of him. Wish me luck. </em></p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>1 Voicemail from Shirley Bennett: </b>
</p>
<p><em> Hel-lo, Troy! I hope you’re doing alright out on the open seas! I know you don’t usually check your phone messages, but you better check this time, because this isn’t a request, sweetie, it’s an order. Abed’s walking around like a sad puppy dog all day and we can’t get anything done around here! Now, he’s too polite to throw you under the bus and say it’s your fault, so I’ll do it for him - I don’t know what you did all the way across the ocean, but you messed something up </em> big <em> time, and it’s up to you to fix it. Be safe out there, sweetie! Buh-bye.  </em></p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>1 Voicemail from Annie Edison:</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Troy? It’s Annie. I’m sorry everyone’s been bugging you lately, I don’t know if you just haven’t checked your messages yet or if you’re not answering because we’re being so annoying, but...oh, we’re just worried! And not just about Abed - we’re worried about you, too. If he’s upset, you’re probably upset, only we can’t see you and check in on you as often so we just have to guess how you’re doing...oh, I hate this no-WiFi thing! Just call me back as soon as you can, okay? Or email me, or Facebook message, or - carrier pigeon! Whatever you have to do. We’re all just worried about Troy-and-Abed, okay? I love you, Troy. Be well and be in touch soon, please.  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p><strong>TO: </strong>coolabedfilms@gmail.com</p>
<p><strong>FROM: </strong>barnestroy@gmail.com</p>
<p><strong>Subject: </strong>Please</p>
<p>Hey Abed, </p>
<p>Look, I don’t know what I did wrong, or why you’re upset, but I know you hate a miscommunication trope, and I think that’s what’s happening here. And we can’t really clear up the miscommunication if we’re not communicating at all, so I figured I’ll start by clearing up my side of things, and if you still don’t want to talk to me after that...well, at least you know what’s going on. </p>
<p>You stopped talking to me after I told you I kissed a guy in a club. Now, I’m making assumptions here, but I don’t think you’re a homophobe, because you’ve had guys hit on you and it’s never bothered you and I’m not even sure you’re 100% straight (you know it’s cool with me either way, you’re my best friend no matter what, that part doesn’t even matter right now). But if you didn’t stop talking to me because you’re homophobic, it means you’re mad at me for another reason, probably still related to me kissing that guy.</p>
<p>Are you mad that I kissed a guy because you weren’t here as a friend to help me have my gay awakening character arc? Because that would kind of make sense.</p>
<p>Or (it feels kind of crazy to even ask you this, but) are you jealous that I had my gay awakening kiss scene, and...it wasn’t with you?</p>
<p>Because if that’s the case, I can fix that. In fact, I know you’re the director and writer and producer and everything else, but I wrote a little script to try and clear things up. Who knows, if you like it maybe we can use it in the movie. (LeVar has read a lot of scripts in his life, so he helped me with the formatting and stuff. So even if it sucks, it should at least be technically accurate.) </p>
<p>Anyway, I’m attaching the script below. I hope this helps with things between us. I guess at this point it can’t really make anything worse.</p>
<p>Your friend,</p>
<p>Troy</p>
<hr/>
<p>WHAT SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED</p>
<p>by Troy Barnes</p>
<p>
  <b>INT. APARTMENT 303 - NIGHT</b>
</p>
<p>TROY and ABED are sitting next to each other in their pajamas, watching <em> Kickpuncher </em>. A bowl of popcorn sits between them. ABED smiles.</p>
<p>ABED</p>
<p>This is fun. I’m glad we decided to do this tonight.</p>
<p>TROY</p>
<p>Yeah, me too. It’s cool to have one more night together before I leave.</p>
<p>ABED looks away. TROY grabs his arm.</p>
<p>TROY</p>
<p>Hey, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring it up. I know it sucks that I’m leaving.</p>
<p>ABED</p>
<p>No, it’s what you have to do. You’re getting your own spinoff. I understand.</p>
<p>TROY</p>
<p>But I wish I didn’t have to leave for so long. Or...I wish I could take you with me.</p>
<p>ABED (nodding)</p>
<p>Yeah, a buddy adventure film seems more “us” than a dramatic departure. I’d rather be anywhere in the world with you than here without you. </p>
<p>TROY (obviously tearing up)</p>
<p>I feel the same way, buddy. You’re my best friend and I don’t want to leave you. </p>
<p>He looks away and fidgets with his sleeve before taking a deep breath and turning back to Abed. </p>
<p>TROY</p>
<p>There’s something I need to tell you before I leave. It won’t make leaving any easier, but maybe it’ll suck less to be apart from you for so long knowing I didn’t leave anything left unsaid. </p>
<p>ABED (tilting his head to the side)</p>
<p>What do you mean?</p>
<p>TROY (still trying really hard not to cry)</p>
<p>You’re my best friend, and I love you like my best friend. But...I love you, too. Like, I’m in love with you. I’m so in love with you, and I have been since...probably since the Valentine’s Day dance, when I realized I’d rather spend time with you than with any girl in the world. Or maybe since Halloween, when I realized I didn’t care about being a nerd if it meant making you happy. Or maybe it started before all of that, and I can’t even remember because it’s the kind of love that’s always been there and it’s going to be there for the rest of my life. It doesn’t really matter when it started. Because I love you now, Abed, and I’ll love you forever. And I should realize this now, before I'm halfway around the world in a different country trying to figure out why I'm missing you to death.</p>
<p>ABED stares at TROY. TROY gulps.</p>
<p>TROY</p>
<p>I know that probably sounds really cheesy because I can’t write dialogue as good as you, but it’s all true. I love you. </p>
<p>
  <b>FADE OUT</b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p><strong>TO: </strong>barnestroy@gmail.com</p>
<p><strong>FROM: </strong>coolabedfilms@gmail.com</p>
<p><strong>Subject</strong>: Minor Script Revision</p>
<p>Troy, </p>
<p>I think your script is missing a crucial element of the scene. Please see my attached revisions and let me know if there are any issues.</p>
<p>Thanks,</p>
<p>Abed</p>
<hr/>
<p>TROY</p>
<p>I know that probably sounds really cheesy because I can’t write dialogue as good as you, but it’s all true. I love you. </p>
<p>ABED puts his hand on TROY's face. </p>
<p>ABED</p>
<p>I didn't think I'd ever get to hear you say that. You should know that I love you, too. </p>
<p>ABED leans forward and captures TROY's lips in a perfect first kiss, with the promise of more to come. </p>
<p>
  <strong>FADE OUT. </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Should this have been a multi-chapter slow burn? Perhaps. Do I have the capacity for that? Absolutely not. But thanks so much for reading!! I'm on tumblr at slutabed probably yelling about Epidemiology.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>